Large data sets may comprise hundreds of variables and thousands of data tables. As such, it may be time consuming to generate code which extracts the desired data in a usable manner. Moreover, individuals who may use the data to make business decisions may lack the technical capabilities to create the code. Therefore, programmers are often enlisted to create the code, which adds time and cost to making business decisions. Additionally, the data may be stored in a variety of formats, and the code which is written for one format may need to be rewritten in order to execute on other formats. Moreover, multiple users may write variations of similar code to perform similar functions, which may result in different values for similar variables.